Harumnya Matahari musim Panas
by nyu-nyu-nyu
Summary: Warning! mengandung unsur seks... Di bawah umur silakan MENYINGKIR sekarang juga, dosa tanggung sendiri. 1 pintaku REVIEW. karena aku baru...


WARNING !!! Cerita mengandung unsur eksplisit dan sedikit (BANYAK) (SEMUA) berbau seks, disarankan untuk umur 16++,

tidak menghiraukan saran ini efek samping ditanggung sendiri ^o^

Anak kecil jangan masuk, yang gak suka seks juga jangan masuk ya ^o^

NO OFFENSE, JUST FOR FUN

Debut menulis… ^o^

Mohon kerja samanya…

-----------------Harumnya "MATAHARI" di musim panas------------------

Konoha Gakure – musim panas telah tiba, suara nyanyian serangga-serangga begitu indah terdengar *mungkin menurut Shino mereka sedang menyanyikan sebuah sonata*, tapi bukan Shino, ataupun serangga-serangga Kikai yang akan diceritakan kali ini. Terdengar gonggongan anjing seraya tuannya berkata "Tangkap!! Akamaru!!" Anjing besar itupun menangkap piringan itu dengan cepatnya. Mungkin pasangan Kiba dan Akamaru ini tak akan terkalahkan kekompakannya, tapi bukan mereka juga yang akan menjadi tokoh dalam cerita ini.

Lalu kemana para kembang Konoha yang dapat membuat setiap otak pria-pria Konoha berpikiran ngeres jika melihat mereka??

Haruno Sakura dan Hyuuga Hinata, mereka berdua adalah kembang-kembang Konoha yang membuat darah para pria Konoha mengucur begitu saja dari hidung jika melihat kesexyan mereka. Sakura sendiri memiliki tubuh yang proporsional, walaupun tidak memiliki dada yang begitu besar, tetapi cukup membuat pria-pria menggigit bibir mereka sendiri jika melihat foto-fotonya di dalam onsen *pemandian air panas* ataupun memakai bikini di pantai.

Hinata sendiri sangat tertutup dan pemalu, justru inlah yang membuat para pria penasaran untuk dapat melihat dadanya yang lebih besar dari Sakura, Hinata sendiri tergila-gila kepada Uzumaki Naruto seorang maniak seks di Konoha, Hinata selalu bermasturbasi jika mengkhayalkan penis Naruto yang besar siap menembus vaginanya yang selalu basah jika melihat Naruto. Jika sudah begini dia akan mempusatkan cakranya pada ujung telunjuknya sehingga menghasilkan getaran-getaran listrik kecil yang siap mengocok-ngocok vaginanya hingga vaginanya mengeluarkan cairan cintanya sambil mendesah

"Ach... ssst.... Nnnnnaaaaruuutooo... puaskan aku..! ach!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suatu hari di musim panas, Uzumaki Naruto sedang menuju rumah kediaman Hyuuga untuk mendiskusikan masalah misinya ke Hoshi Gakure bersama Hyuuga Neji.

Naruto tiba di depan gapura kediaman Hyuuga yang megah, karena memang clan Hyuuga cukup terpandang di Konoha. Diketuknya pintu besar itu, munculah pelayan pribadi keluarga Hyuuga

"Owh, trnyata tuan Uzumaki. Silahkan masuk tuan muda Hyuuga sedang keluar latihan, anda dipersilakan untuk menunggu mungkin lama.!!"

"Yah! Kalo lama mening saya pulang saja." kata Naruto

"Tuan tidak ingin bermain dahulu dengan Hinata"

"Mang dia ada, bukannya musim panas gini dia suka berjemur di pantai sama cewe-cewe lainnya." kata Naruto

"Sepertinya tidak"

"Baiklah saya akan menunggu, saya akan temani Hinata untuk mengobrol." ujar Naruto

"Silakan tuan."

Naruto menunggu di ruangan tamu kediaman Hyuuga. Tidak lama kemudian.

"N..N..Na..Naruto...!! A..a.. ada keperluan apa ke..ke..kemari?" tanya Hinata gugup, telihat rona wajahnya memerah.

"Hinata??" Naruto terbengong melihat tubuh seksi Hinata yang sangat berbeda, Hinata menggunakan Tank Top Biru terlihat tali bra berwarna pink menggantung di lehernya, hot pants seksi sekitar 20cm di atas lutut berwarna pink. Dengan rambut panjangnya yang terurai begitu saja. Penis Naruto pun mulai ereksi, ingin ia menjamah dada Hinata yang besar itu, sudah lama ia tahu bahwa Hinata menyimpan rasa padanya, tapi Naruto lebih memilih Sakura yang terlihat lebih nakal dari Hinata, tapi ia tidak menyangka Hinata dengan busana ini terlihat seperti model-model porno di majalah Icha-Icha Magazine (tabloit fic. di cerita ini).

"Naruto kamu melamun??" tanya Hinata membangunkan Naruto dari lamunan joroknya.

"Anu... itu aku mau nyari Neji sebenernya.."

"Owh Neji! dia ada latihan dengan Rock Lee hari ini. ehm Naruto anu itu..." Hinata menunjuk ke bagian celana orange Naruto yang tiba-tiba membesar..

"o..o..o..owh.. Maaf Hianta.!! Mungkin karena udara hari ini panas. hheheheh" kata Naruto sambil tertawa khas Naruto. Kemudian ia membenarkan posisi celananya.

"Naruto. Punyamu besar juga ya?? Boleh a.. a.. a.. aku lihat?"

Bagai tersambar petir Naruto bagai diberi lampu hijau.

"Tapi tidak mungkin, karena itu hanya milik Sakura kan hm... Sebaiknya aku ambilkan semangka dan teh dulu ya. Sedari tadi kamu belum dijamu apa-apa kan?? ^.^" belum sempat Naruto menjawabnya, Hinata sudah tersenyum padanya dan bergegas ke dapur.

Dari belakang Naruto melihat panta Hinata yang bergoyang-goyang, "Begitu indah gadis yang baru masak ini" pikirnya.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata melangkah menuju dapur, mengambil sebuah semangka besar lalu dipotong-potongnya semangak itu dengan kunai. lau ia mengampil 2 cangkir teh. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju Naruto. Namun ia sempat teringat sesuatu *tring*

"Obat perangsang pria yang diberikan guru Kurenai. Sebenarnya ini untuk melemahkan musuh sehingga mengganggu konsentrasi mereka."

Hinata bergegas menuju kamarnya, ia ambil obat itu, dua tetes cukup ia masukan ke secangkir teh, lalu ia berfikir

"Obat ini juga membuat wanita dapat orgasme berkali-kali"

Lalu ia masukan dua tetes pada cangkir lainnya.

Ia juga segera melepas bra dan G-String yang ia kenakan, sehinnga ia hanya menggunakan TankTop ketat dan Hot Pants, Sehingga putingnya terlihat menyembul. Tak lupa ia semprotkan parfum.

Ia bergegas menuju ruang tamu untuk bertemu Naruto.

"Naruto ini semangkanya"

"Terima kasih Hinta." Naruto merasa aneh dengan penampilan Hinata kali ini, sebagai ninja ia cukup teliti mencari perbedaan, tidak ada lagi tali BH yang menggantung di leher Hinata.

"Tehnya diminum dulu." kata Hinata sambil menguk tehnya

Naruto pun meminum habis teh itu.

Tak lama mereka berdua merasa aneh, mereka saling terangsang melihat masng-masing. Naruto semakin salting dengan penisnya yang menyembul semakin lama celananya makin sesak. Hinata sendiri semakin merasa nafasnya menderu, tanpa sadar dia sering mendesah bila sedang mengobrol vaginanya pun semakin basah terlihat sedikit dari hotpantsnya, matanya pun sudah berubah-ubah tak tentu maklum clan Hyuuga memiliki mata Byakugan yang aneh, jika para wanita clan ini merasa terangsang maka mata mereka akan berubah, wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Hinata kamu ngompol??" Naruto memang ninja yang cerdik, ia tahu basahan di hotpants Hinata.

"Mungkin karena udara panas juga. Naruto antar aku ke kamarku untuk ganti."

Naruto yang sudah tak konsen lagi hanya mengangguk.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Di kamar Hinata seakan Naruto tahu, ia langsung memeluk Hinata dari belakang. Naruto merasa aneh seharusnya Hinata sudah pingsan dalam keadaan seperti ini, tapi kali ini Hinata malah semakin mendesah.

"ssh... sh.. Naruto..."

"Hinata kamu seksi hari ini aku jadi ingin mencicipi tubuhmu"

Naruto mulai menciumi tengkuk Hinata. Naruto meremas-remas pantat Hinata.

"Hinata kamu nakal juga ya.. Kamu tidak memakai celana dalam ya?" Hinata hanya mengangguk dan mendesah kecil.

Hinata menuntun Naruto menuju tempat tidur. Hinata duduk di tepi tempat tidur, sedangakn Naruto duduk bersimpuh. Hinata mulai menaikan tank topnya, sehingga kini payudaranya yang besar tampak ranum menyembul. Tank top yang sedari tadi tidak muat untuk menampung payudaranya kini hanya menggantung di atas payudara dan lehernya.

Tanpa diberi perintah ataupun sandi rahasia, Naruto mulai menciumi payudara kanan Hinata sedangkan tangan kirinya memuntir-muntir puting kiri Hinata. Hinata hanya mendesah-desah.

"Ssh... aaachhh... hisap terus sayang... sshh "

Birahi Hinata meledak-ledak. Kini Naruto menggigit-gigit kecil putting Hinata, Hinata menjerit kecil.

"Aw.. Naruto kamu nakal.." Naruto tak mempedulikan lagi jeritan Hinata justru membakar birahinya untuk terus menikmati tubuh Hinata. Keringat Hinata mengucur, udara panas dan obat perangsang tadi tidak banyak memberi efek kepada Hinata. Ia berkeringat karena Naruto memperlakukannya begitu liar. Payudara Hinata mengkilap oleh kerinngatnya sendiri. Tank topnya pun agak sedikit basah.

Tangan Naruto kini menjalar menuju Hotpants Hinata yang sudah lengket oleh cairan orgasmenya. Hinata tak tahu seberapa kali ia sudah orgasme. Mulai dari ciuman di tengkuknya hingga kini jari-jari Naruto bermain di bibir vaginanya. Sambil terus menghisapi payudara Hinata, Naruto memainkan jarinya di vagina Hinata.

"shh... ach aku keluar lagi" tubuh Hinata mengejang mencapai klimaksnya yang sekian kalinya. Jari Naruto tersa lengket oleh cairan cinta Hinata. Naruto mengeluarkan jarinya dan menyuruh Hinata mengemut jari-jemari Naruto yang basah oleh cairannya, sehingga Hinata dapat merasakan rasa cairan cintanya sendiri.

Kini Naruto hendak melepas hotpants Hinata, ia lepaskan hotpants tersebut, dan terlihatlah sembulan bukit. Vagina Hinata tampak merah merekah, mirip vagina-vagina remaja yang baru tumbuh sehingga bulunya pun tampak tipis.

"Boleh aku masukan sekarang?"

Hinata menggeleng, iapun langsung memegangi celana Naruto, Hinata melaskan celana Naruto plus celana dalam Naruto, sehingga kini Naruto hanya mengenakan jaketnya saja. Itupun kemudian dibuka oleh Naruto. Sehinnga Naruto telanjang bulat dengan penis yang ereksi menggantung. sedangkan Hinata pasrah tergeletak di tempat tidur hanya menggunakan tank top yang suah basah dan menggulung.

Hinata langsung memegang penis Naruto, ia fokuskan cakranya ke tangannya sehingga menyebabkan tangan Hinata menimbulkan getaran-getaran seperti listrik yang menggelitik penis Naruto.

"Hi.. Hi.. Hinata kamu apakan penisku.. ehmmm enak...!!"

Tak lama, cairan bening keluar dari penis Naruto, pertanda ia akan ejakulasi. Segera Naruto melepaskan tangan Hinata yang hanya diam saja menyalurkan energinya.

Hinata yang terlihat menikmati saat-saat itu merasa kecewa gagal mempermainkan Naruto. Namun kekecewaannya sirna ketika penis besar itu berada di depan wajahnya. Hinata langsung melahap penis itu ia kulum seperti ia mengulum es di musim panas ini.

Tanagn Naruto tidak tinggal diam, naruto bermaksud melakukan hal yang sama pada Hinata ia salurkan cakranya ke tangannya, hal ini menyebabkan terbentuknya rasengan kecil di tangannya. Kemudian Naruto mengarahkan Rasengan kecil tersebut ke arah clitoris Hinata. Hal ini menyebabkan Hinata merasa dikocok-kocok clitorisnya yang kecil itu. Hinata melepaskan penis Naruto untuk mendesah panjang. Lagi-lagi ia orgasme.

"Ach.... Naruto kamu hebat...!" entah berapa kali Hinata di bawa ke dalam kenikmatan oleh Naruto.

Hinata tidak mau kalah, ia mengulum penis Naruto semakin cepat. Payudaranya bergoyang-goyang mengikuti irama.

Naruto merasa bentar lagi ia akan keluar. Kemudian ia melepas penisnya. Kini Naruto mengangkangkan paha Hinata, sehinnga kini terlihatlah vagina Hinata bagian dalam yang terlihat basah. Dengan mudah Naruto memasukan penisnya, karena vagina Hinata sudah licin oleh cairan-cairan cinta. Namun ada yang aneh, Hinata sudah tidak perawan.

"Hinata kamu sudah tidak..." belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan Hinata sudah menjawab.

"Nanti aku jelaskan puaskan aku dulu ach...!"

Naruto terus menggenjot Hinata. Kini ia menyuruh Hinata untuk menungging.

Lalu Hianata menunggingkan pantatnya sehingga vaginanya terlihat dari belakang. Naruto mundur sedikit dari Hinata, lalu "Jurus Bayangan – KageBunshin no Juutsu" Naruto membuat 1 bayangan bugil dirinya. kini"Bayangan" Naruto itu mengambil posisi 1 di depan muka Hinata siap untuk dikulum penisnya, kini Hinata mengulum penis bayangan itu sedangkan Naruto "Asli" menggenjot Hinata dari belakang.

Ini diluar bayanga Hinata, ia mendapatkan kenikmatan bagaikan di surga, bukan 1 Naruto tapi 2 Naruto sekaligus memuaskan birahinya. ia kembali orgasme.

Bayangan Naruto pun hilang kini Naruto mengenjot Hinata sendiri. Hianata kembali mendesah..

"Ach.. ach... ssshhhh aku keluar"

"Aku juga Hinata mau di dalam apa di luar.."

"Aku belum mau hamil Naruto.. ach..."

Naruto mencabut penisnya dan mengarahkannya ke payudara Hinata, ia gesekan penisnya ke payudara Hinata yang besar itu sementara tanganya memainkan vagina Hinata. Hinata menggerakan payudaranya untuk mengimbangi Naruto, Payudaranya bergerak sangat menggairahkan sekali. Tak lama croot... crot.... crot.. sperma Naruto yang banyak tumpah di belahan payudara Hinata. Semprotan pertama bahkan mencapai muka Hinata yang sudah sayu merah. Hinata pun mengejang kini ia benar-benar merasakan klimaksnya. cairan cintanya merembes banyak, bahkan hingga menyisakan flek-flek di sprey.

Keduanya ambruk bersebelahan. Hinata menikmati sisa-sisa orgasmenya sambil menjilati sperma Naruto dengan tangannya.

Nafas mereka tak teratur. Setelah beristirahat Hinata pamit untuk mandi di kamarnya. Sedangkan Naruto memakai kembali pakaiannya di kamar Hinata.

Tak lama Hinata muncul dengan hanya lilitan handuk pink, ia mendekati Naruto. Hinata kini makin berani mendekati Naruto, mungkin karena kejadian tadi.

Naruto kembali merasa ON. ia kemudian meremas dada Hinata dari luar handuk. kemudian ia menyuruh Hinata untuk mengulum kempbali penisnya.

Naruto kembali orgasme setelah Hinata mengulumnya.

Hinata kembali berpakaian lengkap. kemudian duduk di samping Naruto.

"Naruto.... Te.. te.. terima kasih..." ujar Hinata, ia terlihat kembali gugup.

"Dia kembali normal" pikir Naruto. "owh, sama-sama Hinata aku sayang kamu.." Naruto mengecup jidat Hinata. Hinata bersemu sangat merah.

"Tapi Hinata, kamu sudah tidak perawan...??"tanya Naruto sedikit marah.

"Sst...." jari Hinata menyentuh bibir Naruto "Aku kehilangan keperawananku ketika ujian chunin, saat aku harus bertarung melawan Neji, selain kritis ternyata keperawananku juga ikut robek. Tapi terima kasih Naruto, kau yang memberiku semangat saat itu."

"Dasar si Neji itu... Biar aku hajar nanti."

"Jangan Naruto., aku mohon." pinta Hinata.

"Aku gak mau Neji tahu hal ini." ujar Hinata.

"Ya sudah.., tapi ternyata aku lebih sayang kamu daripada Sakura."

Hinata tersipu malu. kemudian mereka saling melakukan French Kiss, sebelum akhirnya pelayan keluarga Hyuga memanggil.

"Tuan Uzumaki , tuan muda Hyuuga telah datang."

Mereka tersrntak, Naruto pun keluar dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Sampai saat ini Naruto pun sering melakukan hubungan seks ini dengan Hinata, tanpa diketahui siapa-siapa. Hal yang paling mereka sukai adalah diberi 1 misi bersama. Ya, kalian tahu sendiri apa jadinya malam-malam misi mereka ??? ^.^

Sampai ketemu di fanfic berikutnya...

Ja ne...

Moga terhibur.... ^o^


End file.
